


О судьях, бальных танцах и бывших партнерах

by Avinoel_Addams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Petting, Old Friends, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Weight Gain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avinoel_Addams/pseuds/Avinoel_Addams
Summary: Соревнования давно перестали быть интересными для Энни, однако всё значительно меняется, когда она встречает одного старого знакомого, сильно изменившегося внешне.В прошлую их встречу она не получила, чего хотела, но, может быть, в этот раз Энни повезёт?
Relationships: Элуа/Энни
Kudos: 3





	О судьях, бальных танцах и бывших партнерах

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее предупреждаю: работа очень фетишистской направленности, так что, если кинк на полноту - это не ваше, читать не советую от слова "совсем", поскольку упоминаться он будет часто.  
> И я буду очень рада любым отзывам на работу, как абсолютно положительным, так и чисто отрицательным, но хотелось бы попросить о конструктивности критики в комментарии, чтобы я лучше понимала, в каком направлении мне дальше работать. :3

Энни никогда особо не нравились бальные танцы. Слишком правильные и однообразные, они утомляли её.  
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы следить за паркетом, Энни лениво скользила взглядом по зрителям, пытаясь понять, с кем из них она будет соперничать в своём направлении. Конкурентов было немного: она увидела только две пары, одетые в более-менее джазовом стиле. Обычно это означало, что победа будет не очень сложной, особенно, если они не попадут в одну категорию.  
Дальше Энни мельком посмотрела на судей, сидевших за столами перед паркетом. Это так же сначала было не особо ей интересно, поскольку не они будут её оценивать, однако, её взгляд зацепился за одного судью, чей силуэт ей знаком не был. Нечастая ситуация: за семь лет выступлений Энни выучила состав жюри по всем направлениям практически наизусть. Правда, она их имен не помнила, поэтому мысленно давала им разные прозвища, вроде «усатый ворчун» или «грустная красотка».  
Этого незнакомца Энни про себя обозвала «толстым пингвином». Она не видела его лица (мужчина переговаривался с другим судьёй, повернув голову к ней затылком), зато тело ей удалось рассмотреть прекрасно за счёт того, что он сидел с краю стола жюри. Этот судья явно обладал очень небольшим ростом, но зато очень внушительным весом. По крайней мере, белая рубашка под строгим пиджаком сидела на его массивном животе настолько туго, что Энни не совсем понимала, как на ней ещё держатся пуговицы. Да и брюки смотрелись несколько чересчур обтягивающими на его поразительно широких, мясистых бёдрах.  
Но больше всего Энни не давало покоя смутное ощущение, что она знала этого человека. То ли браслет с крупными деревянными бусинами казался странно знакомым, то ли его манера держаться в целом вызывала стойкое дежавю – девушка никак не могла понять, что конкретно цепляло её взгляд.  
Вдруг судья посмотрел в её сторону, их взгляды пересеклись, и Энни не смогла поверить своим глазам.  
Напротив неё сидел Элуа, её бывший партнер по социальным танцам. Сомнений быть не могло: может быть он и удивительно сильно растолстел за время их расставания, но эти продолговатые глаза цвета горького шоколада, со слегка опущенными вниз уголками и потрясающе длинными угольно-чёрными ресницами, Энни узнала бы всегда и везде.  
Непривычно пухлые щёки Лу зарделись заметным румянцем, и он смущённо отвернулся, пристально вглядываясь в случайную пару участников захода. Энни тихонько усмехнулась, тоже переводя взгляд на паркет. Прошло пять лет, а он всё так же переживал по поводу своей фигуры, как закомплексованный подросток. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

Ведущий громко объявил, что заходы по бальным танцам закончились и что после десятиминутного перерыва начнутся заходы по аргентинскому танго.  
Энни скучающе вытянула ноги в опустевший проход и откинула голову на спинку стула, прикрыв глаза. Всё-таки ранние подъёмы – это было не её.  
\- Я присяду?  
От знакомого голоса девушка дернулась, мгновенно просыпаясь. Тонкие губы Элуа, нависавшего над ней, расплылись в довольной ухмылке.  
\- Да, конечно, садись, - всё ещё немного потерянно ответила Энни, - Мог и не спрашивать.  
\- Ну, всё-таки пять лет прошло, - будничным тоном объяснил Лу, грузно опускаясь на рядом стоящий стул, - Может ты уже и не хочешь меня видеть.  
\- Брось, - снисходительно отреагировала Энни, положив ногу на ногу, - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе.  
\- Неужели до сих пор? – с искренним интересом поинтересовался Элуа, положив руку на спинку стула девушки, - Даже, когда я в откровенно плохой форме?  
\- Это разве плохая форма? – насмешливо уточнила Энни, - По-моему, ты смотришься мило.  
\- Отличная шутка, Энн, - саркастично заметил Лу, тяжело вздыхая, - Тебе не обязательно меня успокаивать, я знаю, что сильно разжирел за эти годы.  
\- Я говорила сейчас абсолютно искренне, - мягко возразила Энни, опустив голову на плечо судьи, - Я заметила, что ты поправился, просто не вижу ничего ужасного в этом.  
\- Перестань, - с горькой усмешкой попросил Элуа, - Мы же оба понимаем, насколько это хреново для здоровья, - он нежно положил ладонь на плечо Энн, - Я сегодня еле поднялся по лестнице в холле, чуть лёгкие не выплюнул.  
\- Чепуха, - упрямо бросила Энни, выписывая длинными пальцами непонятные узоры на его бедре, - Это не мешает мне чувствовать то, что я чувствую.  
\- Какая же ты упёртая, - снисходительно отметил Элуа, - Это разве не проходит с возрастом?  
\- Как видишь, - лаконично ответила Энн, - Почему ты стал судьёй?  
\- Не заладилось с тренерской карьерой, когда я уехал, - кратко объяснил Лу, поглаживая плечо девушки большим пальцем, - А потом ещё и этот развод с Джули… В общем, все сложилось не так, как хотелось.  
\- Жалко, что вы развелись, - посочувствовала Энни, - Вы наверняка были хорошей парой.  
\- Ты даже её толком не знала, - немного укоризненно заметил Элуа, - Не надо лишних расшаркиваний.  
\- Ладно, тогда во сколько встречаемся? – спокойно спросила Энн, - И давай поедем ко мне, я не хочу завтра с утра ехать по пробкам от тебя.  
\- То есть, всё так просто? – недоумённо уточнил Лу, - Не будет никаких дружеских бесед, просто сразу постель?  
\- Я устала от долгих разговоров, - немного раздражённо пояснила Энни, - Мы можем весь день строить из себя просто старых знакомых, а потом опять разойтись на неопределённый срок, но мне это надоело. Я хочу тебя до звона в клиторе, и мне плевать на приличия.  
\- Хорошая метафора, - с ухмылкой отметил Элуа, - Я заканчиваю в восемь.

Энни довольно опустилась на подушку, тяжело дыша. У Элуа было много недостатков, но любовником он оказался прекрасным.  
\- Как тебе? – с хитрой улыбкой поинтересовался Лу, кладя голову на её левое бедро, - У меня давно не было практики.  
\- Божественно, - лаконично ответила Энн, - Всегда знала, что у тебя очень юркий язычок.  
Элуа коротко усмехнулся. Его дыхание приятно щекотало кожу на лобке.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты правда хотела именно этого все эти семь лет, - снисходительно заметил Лу, рисуя указательным пальцем непонятные круги на внутренней стороне правого бедра Энни, - Мне всегда казалось, что тебе нравятся другие парни: высокие, мускулистые…  
\- Они мне тоже нравятся, - спокойно возразила Энни, - Но спать с конвенционально красивыми людьми неинтересно, в этом нет протеста.  
\- Слышу ту юную феминистку, - ностальгически вставил Элуа, - Мне не хватало твоих нотаций о сексизме, когда я уехал.  
\- Ты мне льстишь, мы спорили об этом только однажды, - едко заметила Энн, - У тебя было плохое настроение, а меня это раздражало.  
\- Поэтому ты решила ещё и ткнуть меня лицом в мой сексизм, верно? – насмешливо поинтересовался Лу.  
\- В целом, да, - согласилась Энни, запуская руку в его насыщенно-чёрные волосы со слабыми проблесками седины, - Твои сексистские ремарки ужасно бесили.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - неожиданно признался Элуа, - Скучал по тому, как ты говоришь.  
\- Верю, - лаконично бросила Энн, - Я тоже скучала.  
\- Скажи, а ты правда была в меня влюблена? – с неподдельным любопытством в голосе спросил Лу, - Тогда, пять лет назад.  
\- Я и сейчас влюблена в тебя, - спокойно ответила Энни, - Ты мне понравился с самой первой встречи, и я довольно долго плакала дома, после того как ты объявил об отъезде. Я думала, ты чувствовал, что нравишься мне, разве не так?  
\- Я не был уверен, что не придумал себе это, - немного грустно пояснил Элуа, - Ты ведь знаешь, у меня плохо с эмпатией. А сейчас я ещё и так выгляжу, никогда не думал, что ты захочешь переспать со мной в таком виде.  
\- Тебе идёт лишний вес, - искренне заметила Энн, - По крайней мере, мне нравится.  
\- Извращенка, - беззлобно бросил Лу, затем оставляя поцелуй на её левом бедре.  
\- Не вижу ничего плохого в том, что мне нравятся парни, у которых есть за что подержаться, - мягко возразила Энни, - А твоя задница просто потрясающая.  
\- Ты хотела сказать «огромная»? – съязвил Элуа, встав с кровати.  
Энни впервые за этот вечер внимательно рассмотрела его тело. Изменений в нём и правда было много.  
Раньше Лу тоже не был особо худым, у него был заметно пухлые бока и небольшой животик. Но, в целом, смотрелся он довольно миниатюрно и аккуратно, как и подобало учителю танцев.  
Сейчас же Энн словно смотрела на другого человека.  
У нынешнего Элуа талия отсутствовала напрочь, окончательно расплывшись в складки по бокам, а его массивный, тяжёлый живот выдавался вперед, как если бы Лу был глубоко в положении. При этом нижняя его часть, самая мягкая, провисала вниз, практически закрывая собой его пах.  
Его задница больше не была просто полноватой, она была толстой и грузной, трясущейся при каждом шаге, и примерно то же самое произошло с его бёдрами, которые Элуа наверняка мог бы целиком стереть в кровь при ходьбе, если бы не носил брюки.  
От его прежних крепких рук и спины тоже особо ничего не осталось: первые теперь были просто широкими и рыхлыми, а вторая стала очень пухлой, с несколькими глубокими складками. Хотя Энни не сомневалась, что определённый мышечный каркас у Лу всё-таки сохранился, поскольку его осанка осталась такой же правильной, как и пять лет назад.  
Рельефных грудных мышц у Элуа в общем-то и не было, но его грудь никогда не была такой округлой и по-девичьи мягкой. Энн даже на секунду опустила глаза на свою грудь, надо сказать, довольно внушительного размера, чтобы сравнить, и ей показалось, что разница между ними, в целом, не такая уж и большая.  
Однако самым непривычно изменившимся было лицо. Оно, конечно, сохранило свою прежнюю вытянутость, но вот линия челюсти, и до этого бывшая не самой чёткой, теперь была похоронена под мясистым вторым подбородком, а на месте высоких скул красовались пухлые щёки.  
Энни внезапно почувствовала, как низ её живота снова наливается приятным теплом.  
\- Ох, иди быстрее ко мне, - еле слышно пробормотала девушка, тяжело вздыхая, - Хочу тебя.  
Лу нарочито замер на полпути, слегка приосаниваясь.  
\- С таким весом сложно ходить быстро, ты же понимаешь, - насмешливо заметил он, - Особенно по лестницам: у меня одышка уже после второго пролета.  
\- О, да перестань! – отчаянно воскликнула Энни, - Ты серьёзно?  
\- Абсолютно, - невозмутимо согласился Элуа, - Попробовала бы сама потаскать столько лишних фунтов на себе.  
\- Ты невыносим, - нетерпеливо бросила Энн, - Не знаю, как я танцевала с тобой.  
\- Думаю, что с удовольствием, - высказал свою догадку Лу, наконец сходя с места, - Я ведь сильно располнел за наш последний год занятий.  
\- Примерно на двадцать фунтов: не так уж и сильно, - педантично возразила Энни, - Хотя на парочке занятий я почти кончила, признаюсь.  
\- Не знал, что ты умеешь так пошло разговаривать, - с лёгким удивлением отметил Элуа, - С виду ты всегда была такой… приличной.  
\- Если бы ты прочитал хоть один рассказ из моего аккаунта, - укоризненно начала Энн, - ты бы знал, какой пошлячкой я умею быть. Там ведь одна фетишистская порнуха.  
\- Расписываешь свои фантазии о сексе с толстыми парнями? – флиртующе поинтересовался Лу, опускаясь рядом с ней на кровать, - И читателям это нравится?  
\- Зайди и узнаешь, - интригующе ответила Энни, - Я не люблю раскрывать все карты.  
Ладонь Элуа мягко накрыла её промежность.  
\- Чувствуются пальцы музыканта, - насмешливо заметила Энн, - Сразу ложатся на нужные ноты.  
\- Погоди, это я ещё не начал играть, - включился в игру Лу, - Тебе больше нравится Бах или Моцарт?  
\- Паганини, - дерзко заявила Энни, - Он очень страстный.  
\- Хм, ну давай попробуем… - Элуа сделал несколько движений пальцами, - Похоже?  
Энн еле слышно рассмеялась, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Прям как на концерте в филармонии, - негромко проговорила она, - Надеюсь, это не всё произведение?

Энни чуть ускорила темп, двигая бёдрами немного резче и быстрее. Ей всегда нравилось быть сверху, но быть сверху с Лу – особое наслаждение.  
То, как его губы чувственно приоткрывались от удовольствия, как кончик его языка замирал на кромке передних зубов, как его ресницы мелко трепетали, а голова сильно запрокидывалась назад – всё это было для Энн произведением искусства.  
А уж его новое тело… Об этом Энни усиленно старалась не думать, чтобы не получить оргазм слишком быстро. В её фантазиях Элуа часто рисовался именно таким: рыхлым, тяжёлым, как пышное дрожжевое тесто, которое Энн обожала мять своими маленькими ладошками в детстве.  
Она резко впилась в его губы своими, урывая жадный поцелуй. Её язык тщательно исследовал каждый сантиметр рта Лу, словно Энни хотела запомнить его на вкус. В этот же момент толстый живот Элуа вжался в тело Энн, и она оказалась на волоске от оргазма.  
Энни оборвала поцелуй, отчаянно глотая воздух. Забавно, она и не заметила, что задерживала дыхание.  
Ладони Лу крепко сжали её ягодицы, слегка меняя угол движения бёдер. Энн была вынуждена ещё сильнее прижаться к его массивному телу, и от этого по её ногам побежали мурашки.  
\- Твою мать, как же охрененно, - простонала Энни, упираясь своим лбом в шею Элуа, - Чёрт!  
\- Ты… так сексуально… ругаешься… - прерывисто вставил Лу, захлебываясь собственными вдохами, - Давай… ещё…  
\- Охуенно … - тихо бросила Энн, - Как же это охуенно, господи…  
Элуа непроизвольно чуть сильнее дёрнул бёдрами, из его горла вырвался громкий, пошлый стон.  
\- Блять, Лу! – звонко вскрикнула Энни, - Я сейчас кончу!  
Она резко напряглась всем телом и замерла, а затем с громким выдохом упала Элуа на грудь. Он присоединился к своей партнёрше буквально через несколько секунд.  
В комнате повисла лёгкая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумным дыханием любовников. 

Может, бальные танцы и были чересчур скучными для Энни, но зато судьи в этой категории оказались просто отменными.


End file.
